The Prince and The Peasant
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Prince Sora is preparing for his soon-to-be arranged marriage. Although, everything changes when he meets a boy in the village that looks a lot like him and turns the entire kingdom upside-down. AU. SoKai. RokuNami.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So I haven't been updating because my internet has been out for about a month now. Lightning hit my house... like no shit. It really did and knocked out a few things in our house, including internet. I have been writing for weeks now and this story popped in my head. I'm not sure if any of you watched those Barbie movies as a kid but **this is based off the Barbie version of Princess and the Pauper** because I was obsessed with it as a child. I didn't want to use the common name so I went with The Prince and The Peasant. Yeah I'm totally lame. BUT ENJOY. _

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts... all my ships would be cannon.  
_

_-Ash_

* * *

The young prince stared out the palace window in sorrow. His mother, Queen Tifa, was forcing him to marry a young princess from Twilight Town. He sighed, rolling his pencil up and down the desk. Why him of all people? Why didn't he get the chance to fall in love and marry who he wanted? He already loved someone else…

"Prince Sora?"

The brunette whipped his head up at his tutor, Kairi. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, "Um, yes?"

Kairi brushed a red strand of hair from her shoulder, "Are you even paying attention? I've been trying to teach you this problem for five minutes now."

Sora groaned, "I'm sorry Kairi. I guess my mind is just wandering."

"About the arranged marriage?"

"Maybe a little."

The redhead giggled, "Prince Sora, it's okay to be nervous about the marriage. You hadn't really expected it. Our kingdom is running out of money, you know. We knew this might have to happen so that our kingdom won't fall." She sighed, "I know it's not what you had planned, but it's what has to be done."

"I know. I just wanted to experience love… But I will do whatever means necessary for my people. Oh and Kairi?" Sora replied.

"Yes, Prince Sora?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Kairi sighed, "Like one thousand."

Sora grinned, "Exactly. So don't. Please? I want one person to treat me like a friend and not royalty around here. Riku's my best friend, but he still refuses to call me just 'Sora'. So if you don't mind…?"

"I got it… Sora."

The boy gave a grateful smile, "Thank you."

* * *

"Prince Sora!"

The brunette spun on his heals to face his intruder. The door of his room burst open and he stared at the culprit: Riku.

"Um, yeah Riku?" Sora asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to intrude but the Queen wants your presence right away!"

Sora sighed, "Okay."

When Sora arrived in the large room, he saw his mother sitting on her throne at the center. Prim and proper as she always was. Although, much to Sora's despair, his mother's assistant Xehanort stood beside her thrown and stared him down.

Sora made an attempt to lighten the mood, "So what's shaking, Mom?"

His mother glared at him and the boy retracted, "I mean… Mother, what is it that you need?"

Tifa sighed, "Better. Now, I wanted to inform you that you will be meeting Princess Namine within the next twenty-four hours. I expect you to be dressed and prepared to meet her first thing in the morning."

Sora grew bold in the moment, "Mom… what if I love someone else?"

The palace crew gasped and Tifa's eyebrows shot up past her hairline. She opened her mouth to speak but Xehanort piped in before she could, "Please, Prince Sora, like you know anything about love."

"I do… I know how much my mother loved my father. I saw it…" The young prince peeped.

"Oh sure, sure. But you've never experienced it. You don't actually know how you feel when you're in love, silly boy. Plus, this marriage isn't about 'love' it's about money. Our kingdom has lost all of its gold, Sora. It's up to you to return our kingdom to what it once was. The people are suffering down there. Don't you want to do what's best for your people?"

The brunette gave a sigh, "Yes I do…"

* * *

"'Don't you want to do what's best for your people, Sora?' Meh, blah, blah." Sora mocked in anger, "Like he knows what the hell he's talking about!"

"Sora! Language!" Kairi gasped.

"What! I just, ugh, I know what's best for this kingdom! And giving me a random princess to marry isn't going to solve this! We need to go down to the caves and look for gold. They say there's nothing left but there must be. I know it."

"Sora, you know those tunnels aren't safe. They'll surely give any day now." She replied as she wrote down his next assignment.

"Kairi, take me to the village."

She choked on her own spit, "What?"

"Let me go see the village for myself. I want a taste of freedom before this marriage and I want to see my people."

"You're joking right? They'll never let you leave this castle." Kairi replied.

"Then sneak me out. We'll be fine."

"Sora… I don't know about this."

"Please? For me?"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

The carriage road up in the streets and Sora poked his head out of the curtains. Kairi grabbed him by a strand of spiked hair and yanked him back in.

"Are you crazy? You can't let people know you're here! Put this on." She said as she handed him a hooded cloak.

"This is… really ugly." He replied.

"I didn't say it was pretty. But it will blend you in and no one will know it's you."

"Alright…"

The young prince did as he was told and slipped the cloak on over his clothes. The pair got out of the carriage and headed down the streets. Sora gazed among his people and smiled at a few small children playing on the sidewalk. However, his smile vanished when he saw a few men boarding up another tunnel that once led to a cave of gold. Maybe he did have to marry this princess. It was his duty to his people, after all…

Kairi turned to him, "I'm going to go find us something to drink, okay? Don't you go too far okay?"

He grinned at his tutor, "Yes ma'am."

"_You know that sun is shining. We'll keep riding. Doesn't matter where." _

Sora cocked his head at the singing… What a nice voice…

* * *

The blond boy strummed the pick against his guitar as he sat on the gazebo's steps. Coins were dropped into his tin can as he continued to sing.

"_Cause we got that open pathway. Leading our way. As long as you are there, yeah. We can go anywhere." _

More coins dropped as the blond finished up his song. He smiled and reached for the cup, but was barely in his hands before it was snatched away.

"I'll take that." A voice sneered above him as he poured the money into his hand before dropping the can on the ground.

"What!" The blond cried as he stared down at the can.

"You still have debt to pay to me. That or you could just go live on the street, you know. I don't _have_ to take care of you, Roxas. I'm doing it out of the goodness of my heart." The taller man growled.

"Like you have any…" The boy muttered with an eye roll.

The man bent down into the young man's face, "What was that?"

"I said: 'Yes Uncle Xemnas.'"

"That's what I thought you said. Get back to work, and stop dreaming of trying to be a singer. Because that will never happen." Xemnas replied as he stormed off back into his store.

Roxas sighed and placed his guitar into its case before throwing it over his shoulder. He then bent down to receive the tin. Just as it left the ground a hand dropped multiple coins into the can. Two pairs of ocean eyes met as Roxas looked up at the generous hero.

The blond then stared down into the can, "W-Wow, I can't take this much money, sir."

Sora grinned, "Of course you can. Someone with your talent deserves that much. I mean, wasn't that the amount you had before that man took it?"

"But, that was from singing all day. Not just from one person. And I think this is actually more than what I had." Roxas replied.

"Well good! That means more for you!" Sora said with another big grin, "So what's your name?"

"Oh. My name? It's Roxas."

"Wow! What a cool name! My name is Sora."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Sora? You have the same name as the prince."

"Well actually…" Sora slipped the hood off of his head, "Guilty as charged."

"Woah, your majesty it's so nice to meet you." Roxas replied with a bow.

"No, no, no, no! Don't do that." The brunette pulled the hood back over his head, "I'm not supposed to be here for one thing. Don't bring attention this way… and besides, I hate being called that."

"Why? Living in a castle would be amazing!" The poor boy said.

"No, no it's not. It's horrible. I can't go anywhere. I'd love to have what you have. Free to do as you please and love who you want."

"No. I don't get to do that. I'm imprisoned by my uncle. He makes me work for him."

"As a singing monkey?" Sora joked.

"Ha, I wish. No, he owns the store down on Main Street: Xemnas' Watches and Knickknacks. It makes me hate my life." Roxas replied with a sigh.

"I love that store though. I get a lot of presents from Kair… Kairi! I left without her knowing! Oh no, she's going to _kill_ me!" The prince panicked.

"No, luckily for you, I know your voice from ten feet away." A female voice chimed.

Sora cried, "Kairi! I'm sorry, I just found Roxas here. He sings so well! I had to listen to him!"

Kairi gazed over the prince's shoulder before letting out a gasp. The cups slipped from her hands as she stared at the stranger. She spun her head back and forth between the two. Her mouth seemed as if it were going to reach the ground.

Sora titled his head at her like a confused cat, "What is it, Kairi?"

"You two look identical! If you had the same hair I wouldn't be able to tell you apart!" She exclaimed.

The two boys looked at each other. "I guess I didn't really notice it." Roxas said.

"How can you not! Wow. This is insane." Kairi stared at the two boys in disbelief.

"Well, let's see if we're really identical. Do you have this birthmark?" Sora asked as he pulled up the cloak and part of his shirt to show a small brown birthmark shaped slightly like a heart.

Roxas let out a chuckle, "Nope," He raised his shirt slightly, "Guess not."

"Well, the hair makes you two different too. Plus, Sora I'm pretty sure not many people have that birthmark." Kairi replied.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." The prince murmured.

"Oh crap, Sora. It's starting to get dark! We have to get you back. Riku can't cover for us much longer." Kairi exclaimed.

Sora sighed, "I guess you're right. It was nice meeting you, Roxas."

The blond grinned, "You too, Prince Sora."

"Sora. Just Sora." He said.

"Okay…Sora." Roxas smiled as he waved the two off.

* * *

_Thump! Thump! Thump! _

Sora shot up from his bed with a start. He gazed around the room before sliding off the bed.

_Thump! Thump! Thump! _

The brunette spun around and faced the door. The sound was coming from downstairs! He swung open his door and took down the stairs. He got to the large doors and saw them beginning to crack open.

"Who goes there?" He snapped.

Suddenly, he realized there was someone else behind him, but it was too late. A sack was thrown over him and the world went black.

* * *

"Queen Tifa! Queen Tifa!" Xehanort cried as he ran into the throne room.

Tifa crossed her arms with a scoff, "Please, what is it Xehanort? What is the problem? I'm in a meeting with King Cloud about the marriage of his daughter."

"It seems that Prince Sora has run away!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Here I am updating this again! Woo! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Not mine_

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Tifa was taken aback, "What? He what?"

Kairi and Riku stood beside one another, staring at the man in complete shock.

Xehanort sighed, "Oh it's terrible, your highness. It says right here in this letter that he ran off because he didn't want to marry Princess Namine. He wanted to find true love. Oh, what a poor, desperate boy." The man flailed the letter dramatically as he spoke.

"Let me see!" The queen demanded.

She held the letter in her hands and gasped as she read through it, "Oh no! What is he thinking! How could he do such a selfish thing like this?" She cried.

King Cloud spoke, "It seems that the pressure must've gotten to him. Listen; if he does not show up by the end of the day then we will have to call off the wedding plans."

Riku spoke up, "I will go look for him, your highness. I know him more than anyone. He couldn't have gotten far. Let me see the letter, maybe I can get an idea as to where he might be."

"Ah yes, of course Riku." Xehanort said before handing the letter to him.

Kairi stood on her tiptoes and began to read the letter. She crinkled her nose at the sight, lowly, she whispered to the guard, "Riku… that's not Sora's handwriting."

"Are you sure…?" He whispered back.

She nodded and muttered, "I'm positive. I tutor him every day; I know what his handwriting looks like." Kairi raised her voice, "Excuse me, Xehanort, but where did you find this?"

"Oh, on Prince Sora's desk." He replied nonchalantly.

Kairi lowered her voice once more, "Something's not right. But we can't let them call off this wedding. Sora will lose all respect and our kingdom will go bankrupt."

"Do you know where he could be?" Riku asked quietly as Xehanort tried to calm the queen.

"No…" Kairi's face lit up, "But I know a temporary substitute…"

Riku glanced at her, "What?"

"Trust me."

* * *

Riku and Kairi rode up in the carriage to a familiar store: "Xemnas' Watches and Knickknacks".

The guard shifted uncomfortably as he gazed up at the store, "And… you're sure about this?"

"Positive." Kairi replied with a nod.

The pair walked in and no other than Xemnas himself stood in front of them. He gave a nasty grin, "Hello, lovely couple. What may I interest you in?"

The two glanced at each other before Kairi spoke up, "Actually, we're here to see one of your employees. His name is Roxas."

Xemnas stared at the two, "Roxas? My nephew Roxas? Blond matted hair?"

Kairi nodded, "Um, yes sir. That's him."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Riku spoke, "We have a job for him at the kingdom. Only temporary, he'll be back within a few days, maybe a week."

Xemnas scoffed, "Whatever you say. I don't understand what the castle wants with that moron but I must have him back soon though, or else things will not be pretty."

Kairi hid her flinch, "Yes sir. We understand."

* * *

"Did Sora send for me? Oh this is great! I can't believe I'm going to perform at the castle! What am I going to wear? I only have these ratty street clothes. That won't look too good will it?"

"Um… Roxas?"

The blond spun towards her, "Oh! Sorry. Yes, what is it?"

"I'm afraid that's not why we're here." Kairi sighed.

Roxas paused, "What? Why are you here then?"

Riku straightened, "Prince Sora's missing. We think someone in the castle might be behind it. If Prince Sora doesn't show up by this evening, they will cancel the wedding. Our whole kingdom will go bankrupt."

Roxas slowly stepped towards them, "Sora's missing…? What's this have to do with me?"

Kairi shifted, "We… We need you to pretend to be Sora for a few days."

"What!"

"You need to for just a few days, Roxas! Riku and I need to search for him! Once we find him we will be able to know what happened and you can come back here. And after we get everything sorted out, we'll get Sora to call you to the castle." The redhead explained.

"You're kidding me, right? Are you two out of your mind? Do you know what will happen if they find out? We could all be thrown into jail!" He paused, "Or worse…" Roxas gripped his neck painfully.

"I know this seems a little farfetched, but you're the only one we can count on." Riku replied.

"If you guys are going to rely on a peasant to help you save a prince…" He gazed at the two of them, "Sora must really be in trouble."

The tutor nodded, "He is."

Roxas sighed, "Alright, I'm in."

* * *

"So… two problems here you guys." Roxas said as he sat down on the prince's bed.

"And what's that?" Riku asked.

"Um my hair is blond and I have no idea how to be a prince." He replied.

Kairi grinned, "We thought of that." She grabbed a box from the floor and opened it. She pulled out a spikey, chocolate brown wig that was identical to the prince's.

The boy cocked a brow, "Why do you even have that?"

Riku scoffed, "We're not creepy. Prince Sora's hair is just so known in the village that we were able to have one made. We told them it was for a ceremony for the wedding. They believed us for some reason. Psht, peasants."

"I take offence to that." Roxas huffed.

"Oh, right, sorry." He replied.

Kairi chimed in, "Anyway, Riku you hold down that bedhead of his while I get this on him."

The pair worked rigorously to finally shove the blonde's crazy mane into the wig. They pinned it and tightened it to his head so it would not loosen. Kairi ran to the closet and grabbed a new pair of clothes. Riku dressed the blond into the fabric and buttoned the last button of his shirt. The two backed away to admire their work and nodded their heads in unison.

"Do I look like Sora?"

"Identical!" Kairi cheered before picking up a book, "Now. This is everything you'll need to know to be a prince. Read, eat, breathe, and sleep this book and no one will know you're not the prince." She said as she shoved the book at him.

"We'll be back in an hour to retrieve you and show you to the queen. You have to have that book read by then. Understand?" Riku stated.

"I didn't know this was going to come with homework…" Roxas sighed.

"I'm good at giving that. We'll stall everyone. You get to reading." Kairi said and the two vanished behind the door.

Roxas stared at the book in his lap, "A prince guide, huh? I knew they weren't naturally all prim and proper. Jeez… what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

"Let. Me. OUT!" Sora cried as he struggled with the doorknob.

"No can do Prince Sora. We've got direct orders to keep you right here." A female voice hissed from the other side of the door.

"I will have you both arrested! I will find out who you are and you'll regret this big time. Oh you will wish you'd never been born when I'm done with you! I'll have you both beheaded!" Sora raged.

"Aw, I'm shaking in my boots." A male voice mocked.

"We'll see whose shaking. I swear it." The boy growled.

"I thought princes weren't supposed to swear." The female said.

"Well this is a very pissed off prince so the circumstances are extremely different!" The prince screamed.

"Yikes." The man replied.

Sora yanked on the doorknob and pounded loudly on the door one last time, "I will get out of here!" The door didn't budge. He leaned against it and sank down to the floor. He curled his knees to his stomach. The boy buried his face into his knees and began to sob, "I've failed everyone. I'm sorry mother, Riku, Xehanort, even Roxas. And I'm so, so sorry Kairi."

"Listen to the boy cry, Larxene. Are you sure we're doing the right thing here?" Sora heard the male whisper.

"Shut up Saix, if you have thoughts like that, we'll both get fired."

Sora froze, "So they're working for someone…" He muttered. The prince stood and looked around the room he was trapped in. "I have to get out of here." He whispered. He gave a quiet gasp when he saw a fireplace. The brunette gave a small grin, "Bingo."

* * *

"Sora! Oh you're here! This is wonderful! I'm so glad you're back!" The queen cried as she ran to hug him. "I was so worried about you. Don't do this to me again, you understand?"

"Yes…Mom I'm sorry." Roxas replied as he awkwardly hugged the queen in return.

Tifa cupped the boy's face, "Please tell me, why you did such a thing? And what's wrong with your voice?"

"It's just… a long story. I'll tell you more about it some other time." He said.

"Oh, alright. You must get ready; you'll be meeting Princess Namine in a few hours okay?"

He nodded, "Y-Yes ma'am."

Sora grabbed the edge of the bricks as he climbed, digging his nails into dirt and suet. As he almost reached the top, his foot began to slip. "No, no, no." He mumbled as he maneuvered himself up some more. His hands began to scrape across the cement while his shoes dug as far as he could allow them into the dust. Finally, the prince reached the top and gasped for air. He shimmied himself out of the chimney and onto the roof. He stood before losing his balance and sliding down the roof. Sora reached the edge before digging his shoes into the drain to stop him. He glanced over and noticed as tree next to the house. The prince took a deep breath of air. He could do this; he used to climb trees at the castle all the time. Sora reached for a branch and began to climb down the tree.

Sora's feet were finally planted to the ground and he fell to his knees. He took deep breathes before sighing. The brunette stood and took off into a sprint into the woods. He headed for the only place he knew: the village.

Xehanort paced into the throne room, "I hear the prince has returned."

Riku stood in front of the man, "Yes, he has. He is with Kairi preparing to meet Princess Namine. She should be arriving soon. Would you be so kind and go downstairs to greet her when she arrives?"

"Of course, we're so lucky to have a head guard like you, Riku."

The guard gave a nod, "Yes. I work hard for this kingdom. To make sure _nothing_ interferes with the crown. You understand, right Xehanort? Being the queen's adviser and all."

"Yes, yes." He turned and left to go down the stairs.

Left behind from his shoe was a small pine. Riku cocked a brow and picked the small leaf up. He examined it, "This is from the Eastern Forest… What's he been doing there? I don't know what's going on… but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Xehanort arrived at the small house in the woods. He knocked loudly on the door before a blue haired man answered the door, "Ah Saix… May I see the prince?"

"Well, yes boss. What's this about?"

Xehanort stormed in and shoved the door open, "Because the prince isn't here! He's back at the castle! How did he escape! I don't understand how you could let this happen! The prince's wedding is back on now and I will not be able to convince the queen to marry me if she doesn't need the gold I found!"

Larxene stuttered, "We're sorry, sir. We didn't even know he was gone. We boarded all the windows and everything."

Xehanort glanced around the room, "But… you didn't board the fire place, you idiots!"

"We're sorry, sir! It won't happen again!" Saix cried.

"Damn right it won't! We have to come up with a new plan now!"

Riku and Kairi peeped in the window, "I knew it…" Riku murmured.

Kairi turned to him, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but-"

"Who's there?" A voice snapped as the pair heard the door slam open.

Kairi gasped, "Go Riku! Sora's not here, meaning he's out there somewhere! Go find him!"

The silver haired male furrowed his brows, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about what happens to me! You need to find Sora!" She insisted as Xehanort rounded the corner.

Riku quickly mounted his horse and rode off towards the pathway. He mournfully glanced back to see Xehanort and his goons grabbing Kairi and shoving her into the home. He'd be back for her.

The feisty redhead glared at the perpetrators that held her arms fiercely. She struggled and growled at the criminals. "You won't get away with this!" She cried.

"Oh, but you see Kairi, with you out of the way then no one knows what I'm planning." Xehanort sneered.

As the assistants threw her into the captive room, Kairi merely laughed, "What makes you think I came here alone?"

The villain's eyes widened as he turned towards the window. He growled, "There's no horse out there… Who did you come here with?"

"Like I'll actually tell you."

"Tell me girl!" He sneered.

"I guess you'll just have to find out yourself. But Sora's safe and sound at the castle, meaning your plan is falling through." Kairi provoked.

"What? Prince Sora couldn't have gotten to the castle on foot that fast! We checked on him merely a half hour ago! No one runs that fast!" Saix argued.

Kairi tried not to falter, "Ha! You don't know the prince like I do."

"No… But Prince Sora had already returned to the castle this morning… but you said he was here a half hour ago." Xehanort pondered.

"There's no possible way he could've been there this morning! He was still screeching and pounding on the door here at that time." Larxene snapped.

"Something's not right…" Xehanort murmured.

Kairi spoke up, "Ha! Yeah right! He was there this morning! You two are just lying so that you won't get into trouble with your boss here." _This is bad. This is really bad._

"No, boss. We swear he was here just a half hour ago. We were even talking to him. There's no possible way he was there this morning." Saix stated.

Xehanort turned to Kairi, "So tell me girl… Who is this imposter at the kingdom…?"

The redhead turned, "Please, there is no imposter at the kingdom. Sora's at the kingdom."

"I don't believe you, tutor." The man slowly slipped towards the girl with a sneer.

Kairi gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

_An update! Woooo!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mineee_

**_-_**_Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Roxas walked into the throne room uncomfortably. He hadn't seen Riku or Kairi in an hour and he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. The blond swayed awkwardly until he straightened his posture quickly. _Keep it together, Roxas. You're supposed to be a prince._

King Cloud raised his hand with a smile, "It pleases me to announce, my daughter, Princess Namine."

A small girl in a white ball gown slowly paced through the doors. Her flaxen blonde hair gracefully swayed over one shoulder. Her white gloves pressed neatly up to her elbows and her crown placed beautifully on her head. She shyly stared at her white slippers before gazing up at Roxas. Her ocean eyes hit him like a train. His mouth went dry. She was beautiful.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "It's an honor to meet you, Princess Namine." He took her hand a pressed a gentle kiss to it with a bow.

The princess smiled at him, "Please, just call me Namine."

"Then you may call me Rox-um, Sora. Just Sora."

The blonde girl let out a giggle, "Okay, Sora."

King Cloud broke in between the two, "Now that you two have officially met, we will take the liberty of setting up a date for the two of you."

"Ah yes," Queen Tifa replied as she stepped off the thrown, "Tomorrow you two will get to spend the day with one another and get to know each other. But until then, King Cloud and Princess Namine, the two of you may stay in our guest suit. I do hope it will fit your preferences. If you'd like, you can call upon Sora's maid to serve you. Sora doesn't ask for much, so she's not too busy."

The princess curtsied politely, "Thank you, Queen Tifa."

"Oh, none of that is necessary, dear. We're all friends here." The queen replied.

Roxas gave Namine a small grin. The princess' lips turned up slightly.

* * *

Sora ran into the village and banged on the door of Xemnas' Watches and Knickknacks.

Xemnas snug open the door, "We're clos-oh. Roxas. There you are you imbecile. Now get in the back and get to work. We don't have time for your diddling at the kingdom."

Sora's eyes widened at the man in front of him, "Excuse you?"

"What? You think one day at the kingdom makes you better than us? Get back to work boy. Or else."

Sora was appalled, "If this is the way you treat your employees I will have this store shut down!"

Xemnas sneered and gripped Sora by the front of his shirt, "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Prince Sora!"

Xemnas laughed in his face, "You're going to have to find a new wig to make me believe you're Prince Sora. Now shut up and get back to work. _Roxas._" The cruel man pushed the boy into the back room and slammed the door behind him viscously.

"…Roxas?" Sora murmured.

"Hey… That is you, isn't it Roxie?" A voice said from behind him.

Sora spun with a start and saw the man behind him. He had flaming red hair that spiked in multiple directions. The prince smiled sadly and merely shook his head.

"So… you really are the prince?" The man asked.

"Yes sir, and what's your name?" Sora asked gently.

The man's eyes widened, "I'm Axel, and I work here. I also keep an eye on Roxas and protect him from his psycho uncle. It's an honor to meet you, your majesty."

The brunette quietly shook his head, "Please Axel, just call me Sora. Don't worry, when I get back to the castle, this man won't be in business much longer."

Axel merely gave the prince a grin.

* * *

Roxas lie in the prince's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had no idea what happened to Riku and Kairi and he thought that Princess Namine was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. How was he just going to leave when Sora came back?

There was a quiet knock at the door and Roxas shot up. He grabbed the wig and shoved it onto his head quickly, tucking away any stray blonde strands. He straightened, "Come in."

The door slowly opened, it was Princess Namine. She tiptoed into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. The blonde girl swayed over to the bed and sat down at the foot.

Roxas' eyes widened as he stared at the girl, "Um… yes?"

She shifted uncomfortably before gazing up at him, "Sora… I hate to disturb you… But I must know. Did you really run away because you didn't want to marry me?"

"Well… Not exactly." Roxas replied.

"Why _did_ you run away?" She asked.

"It's a long story, Princess Namine."

"Just Namine… please?"

"Oh um, right. Namine."

The blonde giggled, "You stutter and mumble a lot for a prince. You act like you're new at meeting princesses or something."

Roxas couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to deceive this girl anymore. He spoke up, "Well actually-"

_Ding! Dong! _

_Ding! Dong! _

The princess gasped and stood, "I must get back to my room. Your servants will probably come to check on me soon. I will be leaving. I'm sorry to intrude."

"No it's fine. Goodnight Namine."

"Goodnight Sora." She closed the door quietly behind her.

"My name is Roxas…" He murmured.

* * *

"Prince Sora, you really don't have to do this." Axel said as he painted the small figurine.

"But if these aren't done then Xemnas will be angry. I can't let you do them all by yourself. Surely, I can do something." Sora replied. He held up a small figurine with the paint smeared and poorly executed. The prince let out a hesitant laugh, "Maybe…"

Suddenly, the back door flew open. There stood the silver haired guard to the prince. He huffed breathes of air as he caught his breath. Riku's eyes widened as he saw them, "So you _are_ here! Thank goodness! I found your footprints in the dirt and then I figured this would be the store you came to. Hurry Sora! We must get you back to the castle. Roxas could be in danger."

Axel shifted at the mention of the young boy's name, "Roxas? Is he okay?"

Riku shrugged, "I'm not sure. That's why we have to get there quickly."

Sora nodded, "Okay," he turned to Axel, "We'll get Roxas home safe. I promise."

The flaming haired man gave the boy a curt nod before watching the two leave in a hurry. He closed his green eyes and gave a silent prayer: "Please be okay."

The prince and his guard rode off into the night.

* * *

Roxas awoke the next morning with a yawn. He sat up and stretched his muscles. The boy groaned before letting out an exhausted sigh.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened, luckily he had fallen back to sleep with the wig still pinned to his head.

"Wakey, wakey Prince Sora! It's time for your breakfast!" A brunette girl chimed as she skipped over to him with a tray.

_This girl works in the palace…?_ Roxas gave her a smile, "Thank you, um, so I get to eat in bed?"

The girl cocked a brow at him, "Don't you always?"

"Um… yes?"

The girl snorted a laugh, "You're acting funny today, your majesty. Maybe that pretty girl has gotten your head in a jumble, huh?"

"Maybe."

"_Miss Selphie!" _A voice called from the hallway.

"Oh, that's me. Gotta go!" She said as she sat the tray down in Roxas' lap. She gave him a wink, "Don't have too much fun with that pretty little princess, Prince Sora."

Roxas' face flushed as the girl skipped out of the room and closed the door with a bang. He gazed down at the food in front of him. It was enough to feed an army! Does Sora normally eat this much? The boy gave a shrug and began to chow down on the breakfast.

_Bang!_

"Hey Prince Sorrraaaa!"

Roxas' shot up to look at the maid who had returned.

"I'm preparing Princess Namine a bath. You wanna join her?" Selphie teased with a coo.

Roxas resembled a tomato, "W-What? Selphie get to work!" He attempted to regain his composure and act like Sora. But it was really hard with this girl. How did Sora even put up with her?

The little maid giggled and strode back out of the door and closed it behind her. Roxas merely stared at where she once was in shock. This palace has some crazy employees.

* * *

"Prince Sora! It is time to go meet with Princess Namine." Selphie chimed as she took the boy by the arm.

"Ah, okay. I will be on my way there then." Roxas said as he separated himself from the maid.

The boy approached the ballroom with a sigh. He had to do this for Sora, even though he had no idea where he was. This was going to save their kingdom.

He stood there nervously as the young princess made her way towards him. Roxas held out a hand for her with a bow. Namine took it gratefully and the two shared a smile.

"Sora, why don't you play some piano for the princess?" Queen Tifa suggested with a smile.

Roxas stiffened. He hadn't played piano in years because he gave it up for his guitar. This was not good at all. The boy moved over to the seat and sat down gracefully. He began to play a melody he'd usually play on his guitar. Namine soon began to hum along with the boy's song and she slowly swayed. He turned and gazed at her with a slight turn of his lips. Her voice began to make a beautiful tune and the pair was in awe of each other.

Queen Tifa and King Cloud gave each other small smiles, glad to see the two getting along. Although, no one knew that really wasn't Sora getting along with the princess. It was a small, orphaned, peasant boy.

* * *

Roxas held Namine's hand as the pair walked through the gardens and spoke of anything. Roxas mainly listened to the princess speak because he was too afraid to give anything away. He admired the way the morning sun reflected off her golden locks. He felt so guilty that he was doing this. The worst part was… he was falling for her. And he believed she was falling for him too. That's not how this was supposed to be. He felt awful.

The pair sat on the balcony together and Namine slowly interlaced her fingers with Roxas'. The boy jumped before looking down at their now intertwined hands. He slowly laced his fingers in hers with a gentle squeeze. Her ocean eyes twinkled like the sea as she stared into his. The peasant boy swallowed down the knot in his throat. He was a goner. He had officially fallen for her.

The flaxen blonde princess scooted a little closer to the boy beside her. She slowly straightened her back more and leaned up towards him. Roxas let his eyes slip closed as he leaned in. Their lips met lightly before Namine shyly retreated. Roxas suddenly realized the princess in front of him wasn't _just_ a princess. She was just a young, shy girl. A young, shy girl he had fallen for. He leaned back in and pressed their lips together in a longer kiss. Roxas slid his free hand into her hair to prevent her retreat. The couple's lips danced together as they shared short but passionate kisses. Roxas quickly realized he was in a mini make-out session with a girl he couldn't even be with. A pang hit his heart but he ignored it, deciding to just savor this moment. Just as Namine was about to slid her hands up to his hair, he retreated himself. She couldn't touch the wig. That would end terribly. He let out huffed breathes as he looked down at the girl with him. Her face was incredibly flushed from the recent turn of events. Hey, she started it. Roxas slowly ran a hand through her hair before letting out a sigh.

"Namine… there's something you need to know."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Sora and Riku stormed through the wooded pathways up to the kingdom. They were almost to the top of the palace hill when Riku began to explain everything to Sora that had occurred. The prince let all the information absorb into his brain. Roxas could be in big trouble!

All of the sudden, their horse came to a stop. The two boys looked ahead and didn't see anything. Sora let out a screech when he was grabbed from the horse. His hands were tied behind his back and fabric tied around his mouth. Riku pounced off the horse to the dirt and turned to face none other than Xehanort. The guard let out a low growl and snatched his keyblade from its holster.

"Ah, ah, ah." The evil man sneered as he pulled out a small knife. He held it to Sora's throat, "You come near me, the boy, or the castle I will kill him and that little tutor."

"So you do have Kairi!" Riku snapped.

"Yes, yes, I do indeed. She and this boy will both die if you interfere with my plans again. You really are a good guard. That's why you're such a pain. Now I suggest you set that keyblade of yours down and nothing will happen to the prince." Xehanort threatened.

Riku tore his gaze from Xehanort to Sora. The brunette shook his head with a whimper. The guard gave a defeated sigh and dropped his keyblade. Xehanort let out a nasty chuckle and grabbed Riku by his collar. Sora let out a muffled screech as the man threw his guard down the hill. The prince watched in horror as his best friend tumbled down through dirt and trees. Riku was then stopped when he hit a large bolder next to a tree with a loud _thump!_ The boy lay there unmoving. Sora's eyes widened in panic but he was snatched off the ground and placed on the back of the horse. Xehanort turned them around and headed toward the gold mines. The prince could only stare up at the sky, praying that his friend was okay.

Sora opened his eyes after the long ride and saw the large tunnel in front of him. Xehanort grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into the tunnel. The prince bit at the cloth until it fell off his lips. He gave a gasp of breath, "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh but I already have. When I get back to the palace everyone will find out that little peasant boy is a fraud and everyone will think you have died. And I'll give Riku one last go around by saying that he vanished trying to save you. Since he actually did." He laughed as Saix and Larxene moved a boulder from a dark corner of the mine.

Sora was shoved into the hole. It was like a small room made of rocks. There was light from the sky above them and one lantern sitting on a stone. He then saw Kairi, chained by the ankle to a small boulder. The prince ran to her, "Kairi! I'm so glad you're okay!"

The girl looked a wreck but smiled at him anyway, "I'm so glad you're okay too. I don't know how we couldn't see this coming."

"You never expect the enemy to be right under your nose." Sora replied.

He heard the adviser's goons shoving the boulder back in front of the exit. He turned towards them and heard Xehanort's evil laughter fading away slowly.

"I guess you're right… congrats to us. We get to die here." Kairi said with a sigh.

Sora snickered, "How do you think I escaped them the first time? They seem to forget I'm an excellent climber." The prince tilted his head upward to point out the sky above them. Kairi glanced up before turning her head to Sora with a grin.

* * *

"Namine… I…"

"Come on you two! The queen is ready to plan a date for the royal wedding." Selphie called.

The princess stood and nodded, "Thank you Miss Selphie. We'll be right there."

Selphie smiled before walking back inside the castle doors. Roxas turned to Namine, "You can tell me later, Sora." She said before dragging him into the castle with her.

Roxas and Namine stood in front of King Cloud and Queen Tifa. Namine's hand searched for his as she stood next to him. Roxas hesitantly took her hand into his. How was he going to do this?

Queen Tifa began to speak, "The wedding date has been made official. Next week on th-"

"Stop, your majesty!" A voice roared from the doorway.

Roxas' eyes widened when he heard the man. The poor boy froze in place; he gulped painfully as the queen became enraged.

"Xehanort! What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"This _boy_ is an imposter! He is not the prince! He is merely a street rat!" The man replied.

"What? How dare you!" The princess yelled in return.

"I do apologize, Princess Namine. I really do. But this boy is not Prince Sora. This boy has conspired with Sora's filthy tutor. The two of them kidnapped him and took him to the mines. Riku chased after them, but there was no hope. It collapsed in. Riku vanished and we could not find Sora in the rubble. This boy and Kairi planned to make him marry Princess Namine and take the throne!" Xehanort explained.

Two guards strode in and grabbed Roxas by the arms, "Hey! Let go! None of that is true! What have you done with Riku and Kairi?"

Namine crossed her arms, "And what proof do you have of this ridiculous story?"

"Check his stomach, your majesty, the birthmark isn't there. I assure you." Xehanort replied.

Roxas' eyes widened as he struggled more. The queen stalked over to him. She stared at the boy as he gazed at her pleadingly but she gripped the frilly shirt in her hand and lifted it slowly. The woman gasped when there was not a brown patch of skin on the boy's side. She turned away, "It is true. Take him away." The queen sobbed into her hands as she sunk into the tile floor, fearing her baby boy was gone.

"To the dungeon!" Xehanort screeched.

Roxas watched the queen in horror but before he could react, Xehanort came up behind him and snatched the wig from his head. The boy's blond hair frilled up into its normal, fluffy position. Roxas yanked his arms from the guards, "Wait! Wait!" He dashed over to Namine, "Namine, I'm sorry, I'm not the prince. I wanted to tell you, I really did. Listen to me; I didn't hurt Sora or anyone else. I swear to you!" Those were his last pleading words before the guards snatched his arms again and began to drag him away.

Xehanort sighed, "I know this is terrible Queen Tifa… but maybe my fortune could save the kingdom?"

* * *

Kairi was finally able to get the rope off of the prince's wrists. He spun around quickly, "Okay. Now time to get you out." Sora yanked on the chains fiercely but they wouldn't budge. He tried again and again but nothing happened. He let out an irritated sigh and attempted once more. Sora then grabbed the nearest rock and began to throw it on the chain. He tried multiple times but the rock merely cracked. Sora gave a frustrated cry before picking up the stone. He looked down at the crack and pulled the circular stone apart. He gasped when there were purple crystals inside of it.

Kairi's eyes widened at Sora's discovery, "Sora… that could save our kingdom and you won't have to marry Princess Namine!"

The prince glanced over at the girl, "Kairi, do you even know why I didn't want to marry Princess Namine?"

"You weren't ready to get married, right?" She asked.

He chuckled at her, "No… I already loved someone else."

The tutor titled her head at him, "What?"

"Someone who has taught me everything I know and has put up with anything stupid I do. They listened to me when I was upset and they're always my voice of reason."

Kairi shifted uncomfortably, "Sora… Are you in love with Riku?"

Sora's mouth dropped at her, "No, you moron! It's you! I love _you!_"

"Oh. Well, I like that idea better." She murmured.

The prince shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. The boy leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers lightly. Kairi's eyes fluttered, "Yeah. I like that a lot better." She added. Sora snickered at her before leaning back in. He cupped her face and ran his thumbs gently across her cheeks. The redhead suddenly pulled away, "Sora. We have to get out of here."

"Oh… right. Okay, let's see. What can I break that chain with?" He asked.

"Well… try a real rock this time instead of a crystalized one. Oh, and just try to hit it off at the base of the boulder instead of at the middle of the chain."

Sora gave a nod before finding a larger stone. He repeatedly smashed the base of the chain until finally, it weakened enough to pop. He let out a relieved sigh as Kairi stood.

"I'm not going to be able to climb with this on my ankle, Sora." She said.

"You'll have to try. We've got to get to Roxas and fast."

"Roxas is in trouble and it's my entire fault." Kairi sobbed, "You and Princess Namine didn't even need to get married to save the kingdom! Queen Tifa could just marry King Cloud. He's a widower after all. Plus we found these crystals anyway! But no, I had to panic and get Roxas into trouble. He's a commoner, he shouldn't be involved in kingdom affairs and- Why are you looking at me like that!"

The prince stared at the girl as if she'd grown a second head, "Kairi! You're a genius!"

"I am…? I mean, of course I am!" She agreed.

"That's two ways to fix this! But Xehanort is going to try to convince mother to marry him. We have to get out of here."

* * *

Roxas sat on the bed full of hay that hung from the side of the cell wall. Namine made him feel free for once in his life and now everything was over. He tried to ignore the tears that slipped down his cheeks. The boy began to hum the song he had played for Namine on the piano. He froze when he heard the guard let out a yawn. After his pause, he began to hum the song a bit slower but louder. The guard shifted and yawned once more.

Roxas gave a devious smirk.

* * *

"Come on Kairi, we're almost there." Sora grunted as he climbed the rocks.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sora. I have ten extra pounds of metal on my ankle." She grumbled in reply.

Sora's hand gripped into the dirt and grass at the top of the mine. The prince hoisted himself up before turning to Kairi. "Give me your hand," He said.

He held his hand out to her and she gripped it quickly. Sora used both hands and held her wrist as he pulled her from the hole. The two crashed onto the dirt with deep breathes. Sora glanced back and forth before noticing Riku's horse. He hopped up and ran over to him, "Xehanort must've taken his own horse and left Riku's here so that no one would get suspicious."

"Smart plan, but I bet he didn't count on us getting out. We need to get to the castle before Xehanort marries your mother." Kairi said.

"Wait, what about Riku?"

She smile at him sadly, "I think Riku would want us to save to palace first."

Sora sighed before nodding in agreement. The boy mounted his friend's horse and pulled Kairi up with him. The two of them rode off through the woods towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Princess Namine sat silently on the steps of the Destiny Islands castle. Tear tracks stained her cheeks as she gazed out into the setting sun. She knew that boy didn't do what that adviser said he did. But she and her father were about to leave since the wedding was called off and she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. Her father only agreed to make her marry Prince Sora because it would help Destiny Islands.

"Excuse me."

The blonde girl sniffled and looked up at the stranger who approached her, "Yes?"

"Are you Princess Namine?" The man with silver hair asked.

She nodded slightly, "What is it to you?"

"The boy you fell in love with, his name is Roxas. I know where he is." He said.

Her eyes widened and she stood, "Will you take me to him?"

The man nodded, "Yes. I need your help to save him."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Roxas sang the tune as sweetly as possible, watching as the guard began to dose. The boy slowly crept up behind the man and continued to hum the song. The man fell into a slumber and Roxas gently grabbed the keys from his armor. He reached through the bars and unlocked the door. The boy scurried off past the guard and down the hallway.

The guard's helmet fell onto his face, startling him awake. He immediately saw Roxas' empty cell. The guard stood quickly, "I need backup! The poser has escaped!"

Roxas ran as fast as he could down the halls until he was suddenly grabbed by another guard. He sneered and looked up at the man but he was unable to see his face due to the helmet.

"Ah good! You caught him. I'll take him back to the cell." The other guard said.

The guard that held Roxas shook his head, "That's not necessary, Demyx. I've been ordered by Queen Tifa that this boy be taken care of immediately."

"Ah, okay. Yes sir."

The guard pulled Roxas towards the opposite hallway. The boy struggled and squirmed as much as he could, "Let me go! You don't understand! The kingdom is in trouble!"

"Oh I think I do." The guard released Roxas as they rounded the corner. He removed his helmet to reveal long silver hair and bright green eyes.

The blond boy's face lit up, "Riku!"

"Glad you missed me. Now come on!" He replied as he headed for the exit.

Roxas nodded and followed the man in a quick sprint. When the two reached the door, Roxas stopped in mid step. There in the doorway stood a certain blonde princess. His eyes lit tremendously and he ran towards her, "Namine!" The boy wrapped her in his arms when he reached her. He buried his nose into her hair and gripped her waist, "Namine…"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Roxas." The name tasted new on her tongue. All this time she thought this boy was Prince Sora. She didn't mind though. Prince Sora wanted to find love. Now he could because Namine found love of her own.

"Come on, love birds! We have to stop that wedding!" Riku called to them.

"Right!" Roxas said and grabbed Namine's hand to tug her along.

* * *

The queen and Xehanort stood at the front of the aisle on the steps. The minister was reading from his book.

"Do you, my queen, take this man to be your husband?"

"I… I-I…" The queen glanced over at her adviser uncomfortably before continuing, "I do-"

"Mom stop right there!"

There were gasps from the crowd when they saw Sora jump off of Riku's horse and run down the aisle. The boy held his keyblade tightly within his hand, ready to save his mother and kingdom. Kairi slowly approached behind him with a smirk.

Xehanort panicked, "It seems the imposter has escaped your highness! He even stole the prince's keyblade! Guards!"

Queen Tifa seemed unsure until Sora snorted a laugh. The queen's eyes gleamed when she knew that was her son's voice and laughter. Sora shook his head, "I don't think so Xehanort." The boy lifted the side of his shirt, showing the brown patch of skin shaped like a heart. "I have the birthmark."

Roxas and Namine appeared on the scene, "Sora! He's alive!" The boy exclaimed.

Queen Tifa galloped back down the aisle to her son. She crushed him in a hug and kissed his face over and over. Tears weld in her eyes, "Oh my baby! I thought-"

"What Xehanort wanted you to think." Sora growled.

The adviser's eyes widened and he made a run for his horse. Queen Tifa growled, "Guards! Get him!"

Riku cracked his knuckles, "With pleasure." The silver haired man grabbed his keyblade and Sora dashed up beside him. The two chased after the man while Roxas ran after Xehanort's assistants. The blond tackled both Saix and Larxene to the ground with a _slam!_

"Where do you two think you're going?" He snickered.

Riku and Sora's horse quickly caught up to Xehanort. "Cover me Sora," Riku commanded as he jumped onto the man's horse.

Xehanort looked back with a start, "Get the hell off my horse!"

"I think you're the one getting the hell off this horse." The guard replied as he shoved the man off.

Sora quickly stopped his horse and hopped down in front of Xehanort. He pressed his keyblade to the man's nose, "Going somewhere?"

Riku yanked the man up by his hair to a stand, "I don't think he is."

Sora pressed his keyblade to Xehanort's throat, "You'll pay for what you've done." The prince's eyes were full of fire as he gazed up at Riku, "Get him out of my sight."

"Gladly."


	6. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The prince banged upon the door of Xemnas' Watches and Knickknacks. The man angrily stormed to the door. He swung it open aggressively, "We're closed, dammit! Oh. Roxas, what the hell? Get to work!" Axel came into the room behind the man to see what the commotion was.

Sora merely grinned when Riku gripped the front of the man's shirt, "Excuse you. Is that a way to speak to your crowned prince? Actually, I believe you _imprisoned_ the prince here before, which is a _crime_. I think you've also abused your nephew a few times. That's also a crime. You seem unfit to run this store, sir."

"W-What? That's actually the _prince_? No way! Roxas must have you all brainwashed! I know my own nephew!" Xemnas growled.

Roxas stepped out of the carriage to stand beside Sora, "Oh hi Uncle Xemnas. How are you today?"

The man's eyes widened, "R-Roxas?"

Axel grinned, "Roxas! You're okay!"

"Yup! Seems like you're the one with the debt to pay now, huh Uncle?" Roxas chimed.

"B-But I-I…"

Sora stepped forward, "You will be thrown into prison to pay for your crimes. And I do not see you as fit enough to own this store any longer. This store now belongs to Axel."

The flaming haired man gave a curt nod, "'Axel's Watches and Knickknacks', I like that."

"Good. I'll have my best construction workers come to build you a new sign, Mr. Axel. Thank you for all your kindness." The prince replied.

"Shucks, that was nothing."

Sora gave a nod, "Guards, if you'll please take Xemnas to his new home."

The men grabbed Xemnas by his arms. The man squirmed and became enraged, but one flash of Riku's keyblade and the man shut up. The separate carriage took the man off towards the palace, where he'd be staying the rest of his days in the dungeon. Roxas turned to Sora with a watery smile. The prince merely shifted the crown on his head and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sora, if you don't mind, I'll be back to the kingdom in a bit. I have some explaining to do with Axel." Roxas said.

Sora nodded with a grin.

* * *

Roxas lie in his new bed in the castle of Twilight Town. He rolled over to see the face of his new wife sleeping next to him. He reached a hand up and slowly caressed her face before stroking her hair. The blond let out a quiet sigh before his lips turned upward into a small smile. Namine's crystal blue eyes opened to meet his. She sat up and scooted closer to the, now, prince. He pressed a kiss to her forehead with a smirk.

"Good morning, Princess Namine." He teased.

The blonde princess pressed herself against the side of her husband's body, "Good morning to you too, Prince Roxas."

He let out a chuckle, "Never thought I'd ever hear that."

"I don't think you planned on falling in love with a princess, though." She replied with a grin.

Roxas bent over and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I don't think you planned on falling in love with a peasant boy that plays guitar."

Namine pressed her lips against his once more, "I'm glad I did."

* * *

_Bang! Bang! _

"Wake up, Prince Sora! It's time for your 'tutoring'!" Selphie called with a giggle.

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Selphie, that's really not necessary."

"Oh but I think it is. Do you really believe that we think you two are 'studying' in here? We don't. Unless you're studying each other's anatomy, which I can believe." The maid teased.

"Selphie!" Sora cried as his face flushed.

"Ha! You and Roxas even blush the same. Well, I'm out. Have a fun time with your 'tutor' slash wife." She said.

"Thanks…"

"I don't understand why she just doesn't sleep in here with you. She's your wife."

"She's still an employee."

"She's the princess of Destiny Islands now! Or are you too shy to sleep together? Aw that's so cute. Modest little Prince Sora."

"Okay Selphie, I think that's enough." Sora sighed.

The maid waved him off, "Fine, fine. Princess Kairi's on her way up. That was the entire reason I was told to come up here. Oh, and I was told to tell you that the mines are working well under the direction of Riku."

Sora grinned, "Good I'm glad to hear that."

"Oh, there's Princess Kairi. Have fun you two." Selphie cooed as she left the room.

Kairi pranced in over to her husband with a smile, "Selphie teasing you again?"

"Yes." Sora grumbled.

She ran a hand through a brown lock of hair, "Hey, at least she's comfortable enough with you to tease you and know you won't fire her. It's really good to have your maid's trust like that."

The prince cocked his head, "I guess you're right. She treats me like a little brother."

"Which is a good thing! Right?"

"I guess so."

Kairi smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I think so. There's another employee who trusts you more than anything too."

"Who? Riku?" Sora joked.

Kairi gave a snort of laughter before replying, "No, _me_."


End file.
